1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control devices, image forming apparatuses, and reading devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses, to improve the operability of executing functions by a user when setting paper sizes, magnification ratios, darkness, aggregate printing, and document image quality to be applied during copy operations, it is known to display function operation screens (operation screens) on the display portion in a wizard format display (user interactive format). In this way, the user can register in the image forming apparatus the contents of settings to be applied in the copy operation as a workflow in a manner that is simpler than is conventionally the case by following guidance according to screens that are successively switched and displayed on the display portion.
Some of these apparatuses carry out control such that reading of the image is carried out in a basic mode that is set in advance prior to the document reading settings being confirmed in the document reading portion, and in a case where settings different from the basic mode are confirmed as the final reading mode after commencement of reading, the image data that has been read using the basic mode is replaced by image data that has been read using the reading mode that has been confirmed.